


Those Lips that Love's own Hand did Make

by Ciaossu



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciaossu/pseuds/Ciaossu
Summary: The best solution, Setsuna had decided, was to remove herself from that situation entirely and avoid any kind of misconduct that could possibly arise.Or the random pairings that crossover roleplaying groups can inspire.





	1. Some cupid kills with arrows, some with traps

A dignitary was coming, Hinoka had warned. A land far off, far beyond their reach without the newly used gates to aid them. An important meeting, an important first contact and therefore, the best of behavior was required on all fronts.

The best solution, Setsuna had decided, was to remove herself from that situation entirely and avoid any kind of misconduct that could possibly arise.

The idea had been a smart one, quite effective, really, praised on all sides by those she had recounted it to. Azama, she knew would praise any decision she made as the wisdom bestowed onto her by the gods and the overhearing Saizo...well, she was certain her gift of granting him an easier job that day was well appreciated.

So the day they were to arrive, she had departed, a simple walk through the forest surrounding the city to clear her thoughts and ease her mind. No one would notice when she simply slipped back at night, far too busy with the political ongoings.

Far too busy to come find Setsuna when she didn’t show up.

Setsuna sighed to herself. Her ankles were beginning to hurt. She was growing dizzy as well. Was it bad to dangle upside down this long? It was probably fine, but she couldn’t really do anything about the pain pounding in her head as she swung from feet.

At least, she mused, she had the sense to bring her bow along with her. Carefully, she knocked another arrow and shot it off into the distance. Up was probably a better decision to shoot though. But up was down now and down was up so should she shoot up or down and would one really attract more attention than the other

“Hold!” Setsuna perked up as a voice rang through the forest. Oh? Had the arrow really caught the attention of someone? Setsuna relaxed immediately. This was good. If she was lucky now, they would even let her down.

Soon enough, a figure came stomping through the plants, Setsuna’s arrow clenched in hand. It was hard to really examine them with her dizzy head. The figure seemed to look around a moment, so Setsuna decided they may require help. “Hello.”

The figure’s head shot up and stared in Setsuna’s direction. Or she assumed they did. They seemed to spend quite a bit of time doing so. She wondered briefly if they did not speak the same language. Though the figure had said something recognizable before. “Greetings. You are...quite well like that?”

“Hm? Oh.” Setsuna shrugged. It made her sway, and made her head hurt more. “I am fine. Though I would like to come down. If you don’t mind.” She pointed towards where she remembered the rope being tied. Though who knows if it was still there, with the way her head was swimming.

It seemed it was though, as the figure soon enough moved towards it. “Ah…aye, pardon, a moment to your freedom, my lady.”

Setsuna hummed. That would be nice. She closed her eyes as she waited. She really should be getting back soon, the dignitary would be there by now, and Hinoka would worry…

The rope swung shortly with movement from someone else, and Setsuna’s eyes opened once more. “...oh, wait-”

Her own fall interrupted her, and her eyes snapped shut more as she braced herself. Though impact came, it was nowhere near as full as she expected. She remained still a moment, waiting for the shock to pass and pain to come. When none did, she slowly opened her eyes.

A woman looked down at the archer cradled in her arms. Black hair framed her face, and a white bandana went round her head. She looked almost as if she could be Hoshidan, but there was something about her, distinctly not. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she was...impressive, to say the least.

“Wow…” Setsuna drawled in her typical fashion. “I’m used to people thinking highly of me, falling for someone is certainly new…”

A touch of pink came to the woman’s face and with a cough, she settled the other down. “Pardon, my lady. It seems my good intentions lead to actions not fully thought through. If there is anything I can do to fix my inadequacy, please ask.”

Setsuna giggled, and the woman ducked her head as her cheeks seemed to flush more. Cute. “It’s okay...but I suppose hearing the name of the dashing knight that helped me would ease my worries.”

The woman straightened, and though red still lingered, a comfort seemed to have been built up in her short pause. “Ah, of course, my lady. My name is Say’ri, princess of Chon’sin. I am a visitor to your lands, from across the realms.”

Ah. Setsuna was already on her worst behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cupid kills with arrows, some with traps - Much Ado About Nothing


	2. She's beautiful, and therefore, to be wooed

“Insatiability is a vice, you know?”

Setsuna hummed absently. Hinoka was speaking to the dignitary - more than dignitary, princess. She seemed to be speaking rather fast. Hand waving. Probably apologizing for the situation Setsuna was found in. Setsuna thought that was unnecessary. Lady Say’ri had been more than helpful and she seemed fine with how things had gone and

Setsuna let out a quiet whine as her head was jerked to the side. She turned and pouted up at Azama as she smoothed her hair back into place. “Azama...I know my time is valuable, but you don’t have to cheat for it.”

Her companion just chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. “You have that look again.” He said, grinning as he leaned over her.

Setsuna leaned back in turn, turning her attention back to the two royals. “I don’t.” She replied, knowing full well where he was going.

“Ah, but my dear partner, you do!” He turned to lean his weight against her and Setsuna grunted under it, but did not turn back to him. She knew him well enough to know acknowledging his pestering was a loss. “You may wear your mask tightly, but you have tells, my dear. You find our new guest charming.”

“I don’t think anyone wouldn’t.” She argued. Then she paused. “Most people.” Because ninjas seemed to be stirred only by duty and nothing else. “But my point stands. You don’t agree?”

“Oh I do!” The monk replied cheerfully. “But I have shunned all mortal interests, unlike you. There is no reward from the gods in settling for the hungers of mortal flesh like a weak willed animal. Though by all means, feel free to do so yourself. I’m sure the gods know there isn’t enough room in your head for the greater things in the world.”

Setsuna hummed absently again. Hinoka was bowing now, gesturing somewhere. Lady Say’ri was smiling, and the two were moving now. Probably to the guest quarters. The servants had spent days making sure those were perfect. They should probably follow.

“You’re stepping on my foot.” He wasn’t, but they had their own system of backing the other off. Shrugging his weight off her, she moved to follow their liege. She did not make it far before her arm was caught and she was stopped once more.

The look her partner wore when she turned to him was serious, for once. Setsuna relented in response. “Now, there’s no harm in your amusements, my dear partner, but do remember to try and be at least a little responsible about this.” He released her, crossing his arms before him. “Our fellow retainers are inconsequential in the grand scheme. You seeking to fluster royalty, however, should not cause problems for our liege.”

There was silence, for a time, as she considered her words. It was broken not by either of them, but by the return of said liege, calling for them to follow. Setsuna shrugged absently as the pair slipped back into their usual smiles. “Azama, my dear partner. I never cause problems for anyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's beautiful, and therefore, to be wooed - Henry VI


	3. Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs

Their second meeting started little better than the first.

A great cacophony of clattering filled the room as Setsuna winced backwards. She triumphantly held the pan she had been reaching for in her hands, but all the other pots and pans had come along with it, much to her annoyance.

She sighed heavily, placing the pan down on the counter. When they had been war, pitching in to cook had made sense. They didn’t have the time to drag helpless cooks along. She hadn’t minded it in then, even if she never really had the focus for cooking. But the war had ended. They were home now, and surely they had servants who could do this kind of labor? Why was a royal retainer being asked to cook? Sure, she would do anything Hinoka asked of her but-

“Is everything alright?”

Setsuna stiffened as the figure settled in the doorframe. It took just a moment to soothe back into calm, but enough that her smile felt off. “Lady Say’ri. Did I disturb you? People often tell me that I command their attention when they’re in my presence.”

The woman seemed stunned. Or at the very least, confused. She calmed quickly enough. Smiling politely, she stepped foot into the kitchen. “Aye...you have managed to snag mine with unquestionable success.” Her eyes ran over the mess of metal around the archer. “You are alright?’

“Hmm? Oh.” Remembering her accident, Setsuna looked down at the kitchenware as well. “Yes, I’m fine. Lady Hinoka asked me to prepare her something. It seems the whole kitchen wants to help me do it.” With a sigh, she picked up the pan she wanted, placing it atop the stove. Even the kitchen seemed to know her talents were elsewhere.

Scraping metal caught her attention again. When she looked next, the princess held a pot in her hands. The two made eye contact and she seemed to falter, just a second. Her confidence was back soon enough. “Allow me then to assist you, my lady.”

Setsuna blinked, staring owlishly at the other. “Oh. Oh! No, no, that’s not necessary.” The archer smiled, holding her hands to take the pot from her. “It’s my job after all. You don’t have to worry about something as silly as-”

“Nonsense.” Say’ri cut her off firmly, but gently. She placed the pot down on the stove next to Setsuna’s pan. “I have acquired...a taste for the art of cooking.” (Setsuna couldn’t help but stare at the royal. What was that grin on her face was that seriously intentional?) “It is very seldom that I am granted the liberty to indulge once more in my home.”

Her smile seemed to shift then. Something softer. Shyer. Something strummed in Setsuna’s chest.

“If you’d allow me the chance, I’d enjoy your aid in keeping my skills from growing rust.”

It took Setsuna a moment. Something seemed to have settled in her throat that she had to swallow around. “Of course. If My Lady wishes it. I know my presence can be in high demand, but I can always put aside a second for you.” Blunt, blunt, you overly casual mess.

Say’ri laughed instead of admonishing her, and a tension Setsuna hadn’t noticed eased out. It was easier from that point. Instructions, steps, simple conversation, do not burn this, a hand caught Setsuna before she could burn herself on something hot.

Soon enough a simple meal had been formed and Setsuna smiled to herself proudly. She hadn’t expected to accomplish much. This was already far better than she’d dreamed.

“I must thank you.” Say’ri said, flicking the last few droplets of water from her now clean hands. “It had been quite a while since any efforts were made on my part. To try again was most satisfying.”

“It was fun.” Setsuna agreed, smiling absently. She usually avoided cooking with the war being done. The responses she got to her cooking weren’t really something she enjoyed getting frequently. Why had she ended up here in the first place. She frowned a moment, until the memory jumped at her.

“Oh! Lady Hinoka...I should really be going.” She told the other as she picked up one of the plates.

“Ah, of course. A grievous sin on my part to keep you from your duties.” She stepped out of the way graciously as the archer moved past. “However, I found your company quite the welcoming one. I would enjoy the chance to bond with you once more.”

Setsuna, nearly out the door, paused. She repeated what she’d heard in her mind. She then turned back to the ruler and, slowly, smiled. “I’d like that…”

Say’ri smiled as well. “I’m glad we share a similar mindset. You should make haste, however. You are spilling your liege’s meal.”

Setsuna, confused, yelped as some hot liquid trickled over her hand. Quickly, she scurried off down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs - Romeo and Juliet.


	4. They had not skill enough to sing your worth

Training sessions were a necessary thing, even in times of peace. Friendly competition was common as well.

Training sessions between two royal swordsman was uncommon and unexpected. But certainly not unwelcome.

“Ah, you are late.” Setsuna ignored the friendly scolding as she pushed through the crowd to settle by Azama’s side. “Were you stuck, again? The gods seem to have it in for you.”

“No.” She answered simply. Her tone was hushed. The event didn’t necessarily call for it, but with the small audience surrounding the field, it felt uncouth to drag attention to herself unnecessarily. “Hana and I were studying again...I only just heard about it. I know you’re always dying for my company though.”

Azama simply laughed. His attention moved back to the main event. Setsuna’s did as well. The two samurai circled each other, swords pointed. It was clear even to the archer they were both waiting for the other to make the first move. She wondered idly how long they would keep their pacing up.

“Lord Ryoma must be happy to have someone to train against properly.” Azama mused. He leaned over Setsuna so that she could hear his quiet tone easily. “Gods know he must get tired of the same mundane repetitions day after day.”

“I think that’s the point?” She replied. Say’ri’s expression was intensely focused as she moved. “There’s always Hinata.”

“Wouldn’t that be a sight...ah!”

Suddenly, the two lunged.Setsuna gasped as she watched. Lord Ryoma had always been impressive in combat but Say’ri...the woman moved like art, moves flowing easily from one move to the other. Setsuna knew very little about the technique involved in swordplay, but she’d rarely seen it look so...captivating.

Setsuna’s mother had always made an effort to encourage her in the arts more. Setsuna had never had a mind for poetry, but if it flowed as Say’ri moved, she’d want to hear nothing else.

“...Your jaw, dear.” Setsuna grunted absently. Though her head tilted towards Azama, her eyes remained firmly on the sword wielding woman. “You may wish to pick it up off the ground, less bugs crawl in and fill your empty head.” She finally turned to shoot him a look. His hand’s flew up defensively as he laughed. “I am simply commenting on what I see.”

“You comment about me too much.” In the circle, Say’ri shrugged off a layer of her outfit, placing the furred jacket out of harm’s way before advancing on Lord Ryoma once more. Setsuna felt a flush of heat hit her. The princess seemed to be onto something. “You sure you aren’t obsessively in love with me.” She mumbled.

Azama was quiet once more. Setsuna was thought she was free of his jabs. Then his hand came down on her head and ruffled her hair. Her headband was moved out of place. She waved for him to move it back. “You are not even being remotely responsible as I asked, are you?” He tugged the headbang roughly into place. She frowned.

“I am. I haven’t done anything.” Say’ri seemed curious. She lowered her weapon and said something to Lord Ryoma.

“Ah, it is not what you have done that worries me, dear Setsuna.” Lord Ryoma had moved closer now. He was speaking to her, angling Raijnto that she may inspect it. “But what you inevitably will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They had not skill enough your worth to sing - Sonnet 106


	5. The field's chief flower, sweet above compare

“Setsuna.”

Her arrow flew from her bow before she’d aimed it proper. It landed just slightly off centre. Enough to not be perfect. She frowned. That wasn’t what she’d wanted. She turned her head enough to look over her shoulder at who interrupted her.

Saizo. She frowned even more. “Hello Saizo. Fancy running into you anywhere that Lord Ryoma isn’t.”

If the ninja cared enough to notice her expression, he didn’t say anything. She could appreciate that at least. “You’re training.” He stated simply, looking over her targets. They were all perfect. Except the one he’d interrupted her on. She was still frustrated.

The sleepy smile came back easily enough, despite her mood. “Oh. I’m surprised you found time in your busy schedule to notice. Do you spend a lot of time watching me and what I do? You should really spend that time on Lord Ryoma…”

He ignored her obvious jab and moved to stand next to her. Setsuna did not appreciate the proximity, but found there was little she could say to move him away. Well, not really little, but she wasn’t about to give up her spot so easily either. He surveyed her targets. “Why are you training?”

Setsuna snorted softly. She took to surveying her latest target as well. “I thought you would be happy I was training. You put in so much effort to help me after all. I thought you’d be excited to see me working.”

“You were unmotivated.” Saizo shot back instantly, too quick for her to smother the flicker of irritation she felt at his comment. “And distracted. You remain so most of the time.”

“Wow. You’re so charming, Saizo. You really have a way with words.”

“Something must have prompted you.” He continued, ignoring her completely. “And if Lady Hinoka couldn’t do it, what could?”

His conclusion admittedly made her pause. She…worked hard for Lady Hinoka. Lady Hinoka was the most important person in her life, of course she cared about staying in shape for her sake. So she didn’t train as hard or as often as the others...that didn’t mean she was slacking. Saizo was mistaken. Clearly. There was no great reason or change to her behaviour.

Irritated, she raised her bow and shot the target again. The arrow landed next to the her misfired arrow. It landed close enough that the force gave the first arrow a push, knocking it to the side just enough to be centred.

A gasp sounded behind them. “Outstanding…”

Setsuna jumped before turning. Saizo turned calmly. She realized belatedly that he probably knew she was there the moment she arrived and said nothing. Jerk. “Lady Say’ri! Good to see you.”

Say’ri smiled, waving off the pair’s polite bows. “Aye, the sentiment is returned in full.” She approached them, eyes running over the line of targets behind them. “Quite the impressive display. You are an incredible shot.”

Setsuna hummed. A pleased fire ran down her spine. She straightened somewhat. “Ah, it’s nothing. I’ve always been good at it.”

“You are lucky then. I have worked at the bow, but I find it is not yet my sharpest of skills.” The woman mused.

For just a moment, Setsuna hestitated. She wasn’t sure she should, wasn’t sure if it was a step out of line but...well, the opportunity had been presented to her. “I could help you, if you’d like...I’d always wanted to be a tutor for somebody.”

Say’ri turned to her. She could feel Saizo’s eye on her as well, but he was easier to ignore. “You are generous, but I would not demand your time. I’m sure you have many duties you need attending to.”

Saizo snorted behind her. That was harder to ignore, but she did. “It’s fine. Lady Hinoka prefers I enjoy my time when she does not need me. Me hovering around her just makes her worry.”

Say’ri hesitated still, but slowly nodded, smiling softly once more. “Aye then. If you leave me no choice then I must agree. The practice bows are there, are they not? Allow me a moment to fetch them.”

Setsuna smiled wide, nodding with enthusiasm. “Of course.” Say’ri wandered off, and again Saizo made a noise behind her. She frowned and turned to him. He shot her a look. She shot one back. The ninja sighed, and with a shake of his head, he was gone. Setsuna waited a moment, two, before she relaxed. He’d have said something biting had he stayed any longer.

“Lady Setsuna?” Setsuna jumped, head snapping round. Say’ri was back, looking at her curiously.

“O-oh! You found the bows. Good. You’ve always been smart like that.” That was stupid. Her face heated, and she quickly moved behind Say’ri, nodding towards the targets. “So, uh...let me see how you do.”

Say’ri, for her part, seemed just as jarred by the change as Setsuna felt. They were on equal footing at least, she mused. The royal seemed to recover much faster than she did though. Soon enough, she was nocking the arrow. Almost immediately, Setsuna frowned. Her posture was somewhat off as she pulled the bowstring back and aimed it at the target. The determination on her face was fierce enough though, that she felt guilty about interrupting.

Say’ri took her time aiming the shot. A lot of time. Setsuna didn’t mind. She waited patiently for the samurai to take her shot, admiring at the very least the easy strength she displayed while holding back the string. Swords were good for that, at least.

The arrow finally flew, but Setsuna knew it wouldn’t go straight. Sure enough, it clipped the edge of a target before tumbling down sadly to the ground. There was frustration on Say’ri’s part, something that surprised Setsuna. But the woman almost immediately turned to her and she found herself too distracted to comment on it.

“As I said, not my strongest of skills.” She smiled sheepishly and something danced inside of Setsuna’s stomach. She quickly crushed it behind another smile.

“That’s fine. You’re not the worst I’ve seen.” That was rude. “You just need practice!” Better? She supposed. She waved for Say’ri to take aim once more. “Here, let me just…”

She allowed Say’ri a moment to take the posture once more before stepping close. From behind, she slid her foot between her legs, gently pushing them to shift into a different position. She placed her hand on Say’ri’s arms and adjusted them as well, straightening one and tapping the other for her to pull back a bit more.

She took a step back and examined her handiwork. With a satisfied nod, she looked back towards the targets. “Alright. Try again?”

Despite her encouragement, Say’ri did not shoot again. Setsuna frowned. She’d thought at first maybe the woman wanted a moment more to aim, but she seemed to have no intention of shooting at all. “Lady Say’ri-”

The arrow suddenly sprung forward, flying at the target. The arrow landed in the far corner of the target just a moment before falling down to the ground. “Oh.” Well, she had it technically, perhaps she just needed more practice.

Before Setsuna could say as much, she found the practice bow being thrusted towards her. “Pardon, I...I realize that this may be sudden, but I have suddenly recalled a task I must attend to. Forgive me sincerely for my sudden parting.”

“Oh.” Setsuna felt more disappointment than she expected at that, but took the arrow all the same. “That’s alright. You are a busy person. Next time, maybe?”

They were both silent then. Setsuna watched Say’ri curiously, and Say’ri kept her face turned away. She seemed hesitant about something, though Setsuna had no idea what. The samurai made a show of taking a deep breath, and then turned to look at the archer. “Next time, certainly. Please excuse me.”

Setsuna blinked, but nodded, as Say’ri made a quick depart from her. Her face had been flushed. Setsuna hoped she wasn’t growing sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The field's chief flower, sweet above compare - Venus and Adonis


	6. Now is the winter of our discontent

_“I depart come sunrise.”_

_“...That’s right.”_

It was a beautiful morning. For a brief moment, her friend had come to fetch her, and Setsuna found the demanding morning light welcoming. For a brief moment, being awake and having to think wasn’t so stressful, the traps of the mind not so dangerous as usually.

And then Hinoka’s casual reminder of the morning’s events had come, and Setsuna’s mood had plummeted.

“You are certainly a refreshing sight.” Azama murmured. Setsuna ignored him. The two remained in place, far back from the royal ongoings. Lady Hinoka had ordered them stay in position, and Setsuna was loath to disobey her liege or her friends. “Were your morning offerings not satisfactory? Were the gods not pleased?”

“Don’t know.” Setsuna replied. Her eyes remained planted firmly on her liege’s back, watching, not straying and not attempting to catch a glimpse of any other royal, charming and beautiful or otherwise. “Thought talking to gods was your routine.”

Azama fell silent as he surveyed the younger woman. After some time, he sighed, turning his gaze back to their liege as well. “Seems you are truly in a mood then, if not even a shimmer of our routine is acceptable.”

And why should she, part of her wanted to snap back, when all their routine did was make her look foolish? She bit down on the response, bitter in her mouth. It wasn’t his fault. It was what worked. And what kept their liege happy, even when she claimed otherwise. “She doesn’t need us right now. It seems like a waste of time.”

_“I feel the need to admit that there is some reluctance to my departure of Hoshido. The country has been nothing but inviting, and its people even more.”_

Azama hummed. He seemed to accept that much of her excuse. Setsuna relaxed somewhat. She knew that wasn’t the end of it though. Not while she stayed like this, unable to pull her eyes’ away from her liege’s back. And yet she couldn’t will herself just to turn them, for a small moment at least. Not with the risk it presented.

“It’s a shame…” Azama drawled, voice low. The royals were discussing. It would be a shame to disturb. “That their leaving has come so soon. Lady Say’ri seemed to be enjoying herself.” Setsuna knew what was coming before it even left his mouth. She didn’t need to turn to know he was standing there, smug, watching her with his infuriating grin. “You seemed to be enjoying the royal. Indulgence-”

“Is a sin. Or a vice. Something along those lines, probably.” She shot back. Her eyes flickered at movement. Lady Say’ri was bowing. Her hair had moved to cover her face. Setsuna relaxed somewhat, until Say’ri moved once more, and her eyes shot to Azama. “Besides, all I’ve done is follow the advice of a holy man. I’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Oh, I believe that.” Azama replied, and for once there was genuine enthusiasm behind it. Setsuna stared at him, but he simply continued to smile. She expected him to continue, but he did not. She opened her mouth to press him, but a call cut her off.

Lady Hinoka approached the two. “We’re all finished here, let’s return.” Setsuna nodded immediately. With an eagerness that even Azama quirked an eyebrow at, she followed after Lady Hinoka almost immediately. She began babbling at the princess’s side near immediately.

Azama lingered a moment. Briefly, his head tilted back towards the foreign princess. The woman remained, though her retinue had slowly begun its departure. The princess remained, staring after the pair that moved in the opposite direction. Azama sighed before following after his companion and liege.

_"Well...your trip couldn't last forever. It will be nice to go home again, won't it."_

_"Aye. Though there are presences here that I will miss. A shame that the parting must be so sudden when I long for nothing more than their company."_

_"...Lady Hinoka certainly is a wonderful person."_

_"Aye, though Lady Hinoka is not the one I speak of."_

_"...ah. We...I should allow you to gather your things then. For your leaving. Tomorrow."_

_"Lady Setsuna?"_

_"Good night, my lady."_

The woman had done nothing wrong, but actions were never without consequence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now is the winter of our discontent - Richard III


	7. A dream itself is but a shadow

It was a peaceful night. The weather pleasant, it lulled those still awake into a dreamlike state. Setsuna herself felt nothing but contentment, a pleased buzzing inside her, similar to the sensation of when just enough alcohol had been ingested to take hold, but not overtake.

She hummed, quiet, but the strange sound reverberated still against the walls of the room. The balcony doors remained open, allowing the nicest breeze to fill the room and cool her skin. It carried her song rather than snuff it out, allowing Setsuna’s own song to envelop her.

It soon became evident that music was not the only thing to envelop her. “Still awake, are ye?” There was a quiet laugh before hands, calloused and warm, came down to rest on Setsuna’s shoulders. She’d near forgotten the strangeness of when she’d first exchanged her usual clothing for something more comfortable. Lighter, flowy, with shoulders exposed. It felt comfortable enough to be her own. “I thought sleep would have seduced you into it’s graces by now.”

Setsuna giggled. Her humming finally subsiding, her head instead fell back until it rested against the other’s stomach. “I couldn’t let it. Had to wait for you after all. It was only right.”

“Oh?” Another laugh, warm and affectionate. Starting with the smallest circles, the hands slowly began to massage Setsuna’s shoulders. The force grew slowly as Setsuna’s eyes fell shut. The sensation trickled down her spine slowly. Muscles melted her into a puddle on the chair at the adminstrations. Setsuna could not tell if it was the act itself or the person doing it that provided such a reaction. “And what is it that makes this course the right one?”

“You of course.” She replied, and was rewarded for her promptness with an extra firm circle. “Wouldn’t be right to sleep without you. Gotten too used to it.”

“Mmm.” The hands slowed their work. One of them left her form, but the other traveled slowly, moving it’s way down Setsuna’s arm. Fingers trailed lightly against Setsuna’s hand, and she realized the person had moved in front of her. She opened her eyes and smiled. Say’ri smiled back at her before kneeling slowly in front of her. Setsuna moved to meet her, but was stopped by Say’ri’s hand resting on her chest. The archer blinked down at her curiously, but the princess continued to smile.

“It is cruel of me, then, to have kept you waiting my presence so long.” Say’ri moved forward, enough pressure that had Setsuna sitting back in her chair once more. “Allow me, please, to make up my wrongdoings to one so important.”

Setsuna swallowed thickly. Say’ri continued to move towards her. The smaller woman was caged in against her seat now. She enjoyed it. “What kind of apology did you have in mind.”

Say’ri’s smile shifted, for the first time since Setsuna had seen her this night. Her lips pressed with intent against the archer’s neck. A shiver shot through her spine. The cool breeze from the open doors suddenly wasn’t enough. “I intend to apologize.” Say’ri murmured. Her lips never left Setsuna’s skin, instead trailing a path along to whisper in her ear. “By keeping you up even longer.”

Setsuna gasped, eyes shooting open. For a minute, she didn’t breathe. She stared at the ceiling, eyes wide, brain not registering anything. Finally, her heart slammed in her chest and she sucked air down, panting as her senses finally chugged back to life.

It was night. It was night, but she was in _her_ room, in _her_ bed, in _her_ clothes and alone. Say’ri had left earlier that day. Say’ri had left, Setsuna had followed Hinoka, they’d gone about their day and she’d gone to bed and she.

A flush of heat ran through her. Setsuna groaned. She raised her hands and dug the heels of her palms into her eyes. She’d messed up. She’d messed up so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dream itself is but a shadow - Hamlet


	8. For where thou art, there is the world itself, and where thou art not, desolation

Setsuna frowned as the arrow lodged itself in the target. Off centre. A good shot, but not perfect. It made sense though. The target was already littered with arrows. There was very little space left for her to shoot at.

With a sigh, she made to move to the next target. She frowned. It was the last one. She looked over her shoulders at all the other filled targets. She’d gone through them all again. Setsuna sighed heavily. Prying all the arrows out was the worst part. It was wasted time, with nothing to focus on. She didn’t want wasted time. That was exactly what she was doing this for.

Still. Better to delay the inevitable than deal with it now. She took aim at the final target. She’d been at this for a while. The way she was now, there was very little that could distract her from practice. Azama couldn’t. Saizo couldn’t. She doubted anything short of the war starting again with its first battle right here could distract her from what she was doing. She was completely focused on landing her next shot.

“Setsuna!”

The shot missed. Which shouldn’t be a surprise. It would make sense that the one thing that could stop her, did.

She frowned at the wasted shot and turned. Hinoka seemed confused by her expression. Setsuna quickly smiled before she could comment on it. “Oh, Lady Hinoka! Fancy running into you here...I never thought my skills would inspire you to pick up archery…”

The princess huffed and rolled her eyes. An expected reaction. She crossed her arms and that was still in the realm of what Setsuna had expected from her. It was when the princess tilted her head back and studied the archer that things were unexpected. “You’re practicing?’

Setsuna blinked. “Yes?”

“Willingly?” The princess pushed. “On your own? No one else is here?”

Setsuna frowned, but nodded. “Nope, nobody else.”

Hinoka was silent, just for a bit. “How long have you been out here practicing.”

Setsuna hummed thoughtfully. She’d...she’d stayed in bed for a bit after that dream, trying to get back to sleep. But...certain parts of it kept repeating in her head every time she closed her eyes. Eventually, she’d given up on sleep and sought out the practice grounds, hoping for something to get her brain to stop. She’d been chased off by ghostly sensations of strong hands on her shoulders, a teasing smile, warm breath-

Her bow creaked from the pressure as she let out a slow exhale.

“A while.” She answered, smiling at her friend.

Hinoka sighed, shaking her head. “A while isn’t...Setsuna, are you feeling alright?” The princess approached and her retainer stayed in place obediently. Hinoka’s hand went to her forehead. The tips of her fingers slid underneath Setsuna’s bangs. The fake memory of ghost fingers threaded through the back of it. “You weren’t there when I went to check on you this morning...I figured I’d find you stuck somewhere again. This is definitely the last thing I’d expect from you.”

Ah...it was lighter, now that she thought on it. It probably would’ve been best to return to her bed before Hinoka could have noticed she was up. But when she tried to stop, inklings of her dream kept bubbling back up, and Setsuna knew she’d never get to any fit state if she went back like that. She’d been convinced she just needed to shoot a bit longer. And then a bit more. And then some more again.

“I’m fine.” She insisted. The smile was back now, though the sleepiness a bit more genuine. “But you know, I was thinking...there’s no more war, right? But I can’t let my skills get rusty. If I’m not a good archer, then someone else could just try and swoop in on my job.” They could probably win it from her too, if they really tried.

“What?” Hinoka scoffed. She pulled her hand away to stare down the archer properly. “That’s silly. I picked you, Setsuna. I’m not letting anyone replace you just like that, I need you around.” The princess sighed again - she did that a lot around Setsuna. Her hand reached out again, this time slipping into Setsuna’s free one. “Let’s go and get some breakfast before we get chased into some meeting thing, okay?”

Hinoka gave her hand a tug as she moved. Setsuna stared at their linked hands, but followed along obediently. Normally when Hinoka took Setsuna’s hand, it filled her with warmth. A privileged few outside her family ever got, but Setsuna did. Setsuna was special to Hinoka, and maybe...maybe their feelings weren’t always the same, but these special moments where Hinoka would fuss over her were enough for Setsuna to feel just staying as things were was worth it.

When she didn’t feel the usual warmth their contact started in her, the cold coils of worry began to unwind in her stomach instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For where thou art, there is the world itself, and where thou art not, desolation - Henry IV


	9. That I in your sweet thoughts would be forgot

There’s a fuss about the castle. Setsuna isn’t sure what it is about. Lady Hinoka had been called suddenly to an early morning meeting about something, so Setsuna had slept in late. Because she’d slept in late, she’d missed what the meeting was about. And now she was lost with no idea what had everyone in the castle in such a hurry.

Really, it was unfair of all of them to keep her out of the loop like that.

Still. She hadn’t seen Lady Hinoka, nor had she been called for. So after finally getting up and managing to get ready for the day (which was no small feat when usually Hinoka laid out her clothes), Setsuna had headed out, with no particular destination in mind, only to keep herself busy until the fuss of the castle had cleared itself up to her.

It was because of that she’d ended up in the forest once more. Really, she thought she was managing this trip quite well. Nothing terrible had happened so far. No people around to bother her, she hadn’t fallen into a trap yet. That was admittedly a tad disappointing. And she still didn’t know what everyone was in a rush about. But she hadn’t done anything that anyone could scold her over, so in the bigger scheme of things, she thought she was managing wonderfully so far.

“Who’s there? Halt!”

Setsuna halted. She then frowned. She was sure she’d discussed this with the guards before. “I’m allowed to be here.” She called back. Supervised. She was sure they mentioned that. But bringing it up now seemed silly to do. “So shouldn’t it be me saying halt? Though I don’t see why you wouldn’t be allowed here either. I don’t think this is technically castle grounds...why did you want me to halt again?”

Someone came bumbling through the bushes towards her. Setsuna tilted her head to see them. Her eyes widened. Lady Say’ri’s did as well when they fall on her. The princess’s expression shifted to a smile much quicker than Setsuna’s did. “Lady Setsuna. Tis good to meet you once more.”

A burst of excitement in Setsuna. Lady Say’ri remembered her, specifically, when there was no real need to. She worked to keep her smile from being as wide as it wanted to be. “Lady Say’ri. It is good to see you as well. I was not expecting you to come back to Hoshido…” At all. But certainly not so soon.

Say’ri laughed softly. Setsuna wondered if she’d said something stupid. “I had not that impression myself when first I bid this land goodbye.” She admitted. Slowly, the samurai managed to make her way through the foliage towards Setsuna. The archer swallowed, excitement morphing to butterflies inside her. “Nor did my advisors. But I found myself impatient upon arriving in my homeland to return once more. The sensation of having forgotten something after departing some place.”

“O-oh?” Setsuna tilted her head. Say’ri maintained eye contact. Setsuna did her best to match that without her own eyes shifting away. “And what might that have been?”  
“I am uncertain.” She admitted. She bowed her head. “I was hoping returning here would allow me to confirm my suspicions.”

A butterfly rammed against Setsuna’s ribcage. “Oh. You should be getting to the castle then. Best to start quickly and all. Don’t want to disappoint you. Here, just this wa-ah!”

The ground gave way under Setsuna’s foot. It seemed she’d managed to stop just beside a pitfall trap. Just her luck. She braced to hit the ground, but the usual landing didn’t come. An arm wrapped around her waist, and instead of falling forward, she fell back, landing with a soft thud against Lady Say’ri’s front. “My lady, are you alright?”

Setsuna’s face flushed. She was used to be saved from traps. By Hinoka. And after she’d fallen in them. This was different. This was Lady Say’ri, and having the other woman’s arms around her certainly wasn’t helping her ignore the thoughts from that dream that comprised of wandering hands slipping lower than her waist and her legs struggling to hold her up for a different reason and

And Setsuna cleared her throat forcefully as she straightened up. The arm slowly released her and gave her the space to find her footing. “Yes, I’m alright. It happens often. I’m used to it. Lady Hinoka is too, that’s how often it happens. Traps.”

Lady Say’ri quirked an eyebrow curiously. Setsuna hoped her face wasn’t too bright red. “Is that the truth of the matter...then it will not due for you to be burdened on your journey home.” Lady Say’ri sunk into a bow that caught Setsuna by surprise, and extended a hand towards the blue haired archer. “If you will allow me then, Lady Setsuna, to escort you to the palace?”

Setsuna stared at the hand a moment. She swallowed. She then slipped her hand into Lady Say’ri’s. “Of course…”

Lady Say’ri smiled and straightened. She gave Setsuna’s hand a soft squeeze. “Wonderful. Let us be off then.”

With a gentle tug, the two began walking. Setsuna obediently followed behind Lady Say’ri, eyes on their hands. The contact made her feel warm, a content feeling spreading through her slowly. She did her best not to let the worry that followed behind it ruin the moment too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That I in your sweet thoughts would be forgot - Sonnet 71


	10. To Die Upon a Kiss

Lady Say’ri laughed as Setsuna finished her story. The sound made the archer swell with pride. Her laugh was beautiful. She could never really deny that. And Setsuna was the one to pry that hidden away gem out of her. She would savour it. There was no harm in that.

“Lady Setsuna, your tales are certainly a delight to hear.” The samurai smiled fondly at the other as her laughing fit finally subsided. Setsuna giggled, flushed from the praise.

Though her return to Hoshido had been unexpected, Lady Say’ri’s presence had been accepted with gusto. The royal family was delighted by the eagerness to return. The princess had remained tight lipped about the reason for her sudden return. Around Setsuna at least. She had seen her in conversations with Lady Hinoka and Lord Ryoma from a distance that always left her curious, but she never pressed it. A retainer had no right to question.

Lady Say’ri had insisted upon the chance to explore the capital. By herself, she had added. But she would accept a guide. Setsuna had expected one of the royals to accompany her. Or one of Lord Ryoma’s retainers. (for as poor as they may have been at social interactions, they were good guards and presumably good guides. Lady Say’ri would unquestionably be safe in their presence.)

But of all the options, Lady Say’ri had suggested Setsuna accompany her. It had baffled the few in the room at the time, but certainly none more than Setsuna. The nerves from before had bubbled up. Lady Hinoka agreed to it, sharing a confused look with Setsuna all the while. Setsuna returned it, despite the nerves that overtook her completely. There was no denying their liege’s words for a retainer.

The tour had gone well. Setsuna had not expected that. The two enjoyed themselves greatly as they walked the streets. The nerves she felt faded more and more, and soon enough she was smiling and giggling as she walked alongside the royal.

Lady Say’ri seemed to enjoy herself as well, as far as Setsuna could tell. She smiled along, and laughed at her antics, and nodded patiently as Setsuna fumbled her thoughts and arranged them neatly for the princess.

Their exploring had ended in the gardens of the palaces. Beautiful, wide spaces, full of flowers and trees. The two had settled under the shade of a tree, shoulders brushing occasionally when one shifted. It was peaceful. Setsuna felt calm.

“I wonder, my lady,” Say’ri spoke up. Immediately, she had all of Setsuna’s attention. Say’ri’s eyes had already been upon her. “How many of these events you tell me are simply fabrication.”

Setsuna laughed through her nose. “No...it’s hard to believe, but Azama, Lady Hinoka and I are really an impressive group...all these stories have been completely true. If I wanted you to be even more in awe of me...I would have made me less stuck and more impressive.”

Lady Say’ri chuckled. She shifted so that she faced the archer more directly. “Lady Setsuna, you need not try very hard to impress me. Nor to gather my attention.”

Something in Setsuna thudded against her chest. She wasn’t sure how she felt about the sensation. “Oh?” She swallowed. “I would imagine it would be difficult...you’re so impressive yourself after all.”

Lady Say’ri did not respond immediately. She stared off at the flowers a moment, watched a bee lazily float between them, before she returned to Setsuna. “I mentioned upon our reunion, that something in Hoshido had called me back, did I not?” 

“You did.” The nerves Setsuna had felt earlier returned. She shifted. “But you said you didn’t know what. That you had to figure it out...but I’m guessing that you did?”

Lady Say’ri nodded. “Aye. I did. And it was exactly what I expected.”

If you looked at them close enough, Lady Say’ri’s eyes seemed to glitter with a spark of something. Setsuna wasn’t sure what. “So...what was it?”

Lady Say’ri does not answer. Not in words. No, she moved in a way that seemed slow, but commanded Setsuna’s attention so intensely. Gently, her hand dipped beneath Setsuna’s bangs, brushing them carefully away to cup her cheek. Her eye remained hidden, but the burning in her chest felt so exposing.

“The gem that sits in front of me.”

Lady Say’ri moved forward, and captured Setsuna’s lips in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Die Upon a Kiss - Othello


	11. I am not bound to please thee with my answers

She had kissed her. She had _kissed_ her and Setsuna had enjoyed it, except she shouldn’t enjoy it, she shouldn’t be getting distracted, she shouldn’t be feeling fluttering in her chest-

“Lady Setsuna.” The archer came to a stop. She had to. The samurai had wrapped a hand around her wrist, ending the other’s flight. 

They were no longer in the garden. Their comfortable spot had been abandoned. Setsuna hadn’t even registered getting to her feet and leaving. She was still reeling from the fact Lady Say’ri had kissed her.

Said royal was silent behind her. Setsuna did not meet her gaze. Her eyes remained downward, though her wrist was still kept in the other’s grasp. Lady Say’ri cleared her throat. “I must...apologize...I had presumed...But I was wrong to do so, and even worst to act upon it.”

“You were.” Setsuna agreed. The words made her feel like she was slipping, falling. Her chest thudded and she remembered to breath. The kiss had taken away her breath too. Lost in soft lips and a tender touch and an explosion of warmth inside her stomach that couldn’t pierce the cold that had settled in it now.

It was clear in Lady Say’ri’s pause that despite everything, that was not the response she had been hoping for. “I...see.”

“I’m glad. I can be distracting. I’ve been told often. But royals are usually smarter than that. I’m amazed I was so distracting to throw you off.” She wanted to bite down on her tongue, sew her mouth shut, anything that would get the flow of words to stop. She didn’t want to talk, she didn’t want to think, she wanted to leave, she wanted to go somewhere, she wanted to be alone.

“...Pardon me then, my Lady.” The hand left her wrist and it felt cold and cliche and made Setsuna’s skin crawl even more. She wasn’t supposed to feel that way, not about the wrong person, she’d been so sure for so long but the panic bubbling in her chest left her no reassurance.

Lady Say’ri was quiet behind her. It sounded loud in Setsuna’s ears. “...I will be departing Hoshido soon.”

Setsuna hummed brief acknowledgment.

“...I must admit, I was hoping for a different outcome.”

“Oh, don’t feel bad about that.” Poison continued to fall from Setsuna’s mouth. Her body still refused to turn, refused to stop. It would be much kinder to both if she just walked away and left it here, but her feet remained rooted to the ground. “Most people get different from what they expect of me. You’re not special in that.”

Lady Say’ri was silent again. Setsuna waited, but no answer came. It should be relieving, the panicking part of her brain whispered, but it did not alter the ever real weight Setsuna felt pushing down on her chest. _Something_ , she reasoned, had to be better than nothing and yet she wasn’t sure she wanted either, she didn’t know what she wanted.  
“I must prepare for my return. You would be kind enough to give Lady Hinoka my parting words?”

“Anything for my lady.” Setsuna replied immediately. Easy. Obvious. The only thought in her brain that made sense at the moment was Hinoka, all she did was done for Hinoka. So why did she dislike this request so much?

“My sincerest thanks. And my apologies once more.” Neither moved. Setsuna didn’t think she could yet. “My lady.”

Setsuna didn’t move, but she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. They fade away as Lady Say’ri walked from her. She had expected...something. A relief from the tension that strung through her shoulders and kept festering inside her chest. She got none of that. It remained, just as she remained for a long time.

She moved eventually. Her feet did not lead her to her lady, but to her room instead. It was not often Lady Hinoka did not usher her to sleep, but Setsuna crawled into her bed and settled in without a word.

She did not bring Lady Hinoka the words she’d promised. She rarely did manage the tasks others asked of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not bound to please thee with my answers - The Merchant of Venice


	12. Hell is empty and all the devils are here

In the end, Lady Say’ri was not permitted to leave as early as she’d liked. Gates, Lord Ryoma had summarised with an apologetic grin, were fickle at best. Her departure was to be delayed. No one commented on the displeasure obvious on the princess’s face.

Setsuna saw little of it. Except the moments where she was called to Lady Hinoka’s side, she made herself scarce around the castle. It wasn’t hard. People seldom came looking for her when she didn’t make herself present, it seemed. It was a strange feeling. But at the risk of running into the princess who Setsuna couldn’t quite look at it without guilt bubbling in her stomach, Setsuna found it useful.

The knocking on her door frame that afternoon was loud. She grimaced. Lady Hinoka never knocked, just called her name and entered. That meant it wasn’t her. Dread bubbled in her stomach but was soon soothed by a familiar call. “Setsuna! Please do reassure us that you haven’t tangled yourself up in your sheets and starved to death.”

Azama. Setsuna rolled her eyes. Her shoulders relaxed though. “The door is open.”

And then it was physically, as Azama stepped in her quarters and shut it behind him. He spared little time, looking it over before laughing. “My, I’m impressed you haven’t parted our company for the gods yet. I was wondering where you were, you are usually more obviously caught in something. Your own room seems a strange trap to settle in, Setsuna.”

Setsuna shrugged. She stood from her seat on the floor. “I’ve been resting. I was busy training earlier. I need to keep a balance, Azama.”

“Resting for days, it seems.” Azama was quiet as he stared at her. She didn't enjoy it. She frowned and turned her head, refusing to give him the satisfaction of a response. It seemed to just provoking him into continuing. “You know, I have been speaking with my lovely and wonderful daughter on subjects that may interest you.”

Setsuna frowned. That was right. Azama did have a deeprealm child as well. “Oh. You’re talking to her now? You never seemed to care for that much during the war.”

Azama laughed. “I understand that you are not enlightened enough to abandon your feelings and sometimes act upon them. Be grateful that in my worldly wisdom, I am generous enough to let such comments pass.”

There was a threat in his tone. Setsuna didn’t push it.

“But, in her newfound freedom, she has taken to exploring other forms of poetry.” He continued. “Sonnets are her current investigation. She has found quite the wordsmith, she even felt generous enough to share with me a poem that I thought would strike your fancy...now how did it go?” He thought for a moment, Setsuna didn’t have to watch him to know it was for show. “Those lips, that love’s own hand did make, breathed forth a sound that said ‘I hate’ to me that languish’d for her sake.”

“Do you have a point?” She asked. They were alone. She didn’t bother with the usual act they put on.

Azama fell quiet. He sighed and crossed his arms. “You know, you would have fewer of your current problems to deal with had you told our lady long ago how you truly felt.”

Setsuna flinched. She didn’t mean to. She didn’t want to, nor did she want to bring this subject up. She narrowed her eyes at him. “I don’t have any problems, Azama.”

“Yes, because you’re clearly your usual self.” He scoffed. “We have no idea when the next gate will open, Setsuna, you cannot truly expect to hide away from the princess the entire time.”

“I’m not hiding from anyone. There’s no reason for me to hide.” She wasn’t. And she wasn’t going to discuss this with Azama of all people either.

“No, but you do seem to intend on driving her away from you. Talking to her would be a much more efficient solution to your problem.”

“Well, I am talking to the expert of driving people away. Doesn’t your daughter like _Saizo_ of all people better than you?”

Azama scowled. Setsuna winced. Whatever guilt that had pushed the harsh words out of her faded away under his look. She should apologize. He took the chance from her before she could. “I would think.” He said slowly. “After so many years of partnership, we would have some semblance of the companionship the other pairs seem to share.”

Setsuna said nothing. Azama didn’t wait for her either. He turned and opened her door once more. “You should act like you usually do around Lady Hinoka more. You’re worrying her.” The door slid shut behind him.

Setsuna needed to shoot something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell is empty and all the devils are here - The Tempest


	13. Nothing can be made of Nothing

She didn’t get to shoot anything. She’d emerged from her room to a bustle of activity. Apparently the younger Nohrian prince had come to visit. She’d missed the announcement. That made sense, considering she’d been in hiding so long. It meant she had things to do though, and couldn’t go shooting.

When things settled it was already dark, and there was no sense shooting when she couldn’t see. But that was fine. If Prince Leo was here, then that meant he was too.

Niles glanced over when Setsuna plopped down on the grassy hill next to him. She assumed he did. She was on the eyepatch side, and not really paying attention. But he didn’t start or curse, so she assumed it was fine.

The two sat in silence at first, staring up at the stars. Setsuna appreciated it. There’d been so much talking at her lately, the chance to sit in peace with someone was nice. Shame it didn’t last long. “So, what finally managed to tip you over, hmm?”

Setsuna tilted her head, but kept her eyes to the sky. “I’m sitting upright, Niles. Nothing tipped me any which way.”

“Oh, sure, you’re fine as usual.” The thief drawled. He laid down next to her with an exaggerated stretch. It was long enough for her to clue in that it was purposeful. She rolled her eyes while he couldn’t see it. He was strange. “So how come you didn’t greet me like normal then, if you’re so fine?”

“Huh?”

“You greet people the same way.” He crossed his arms behind his head. He looked smug now that he had her attention. “You practically sing people’s names, always the same way.” His voice pitched up. An imitation of her? He sounded silly. “Ni~les.” He scoffed. “If you’ve dropped part of the game, clearly you’re not up to it. So what came around to finally keep those worries nailed.”

Setsuna frowned at him. “Another purposeful one.” He shrugged, she scoffed. Not the time. “...I may have made a mistake.”

He was quiet at that. Setsuna didn’t mind. She knew it was hard to think up words sometimes. When he did answer, the tease was gone. “A mistake on what scale.”

“Personal.” She answered, and she could feel that bit of worry ease away. Most retainers would have had that instinct. “I did something that you probably would scold me over.”

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow, and the usual ease between them was back. Niles seemed to get frustrated by her at times, but she didn’t think he disliked her. She hoped not. “Now that must be one hell of a mistake. You know there aren’t many scandals I would disapprove of.” He glanced very obviously down to her stomach. “So who’s the-”

“No.” She huffed. He was still smiling, they were both on the same joking page, but the idea did still spark the usual twinge of panic at the idea. She brushed it off. “Not that. The other way of disapproval. The emotional kind.”

“...Alright. You’re going to have to elaborate on that one, Setsuna. I don’t speak dreams.”

Not many did. She’d had no problems with Lady Sa- Setsuna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I think that I might’ve fallen in…” It was hard to say. Thinking it was one thing. Saying it made it another. Setsuna gestured useless for a moment sighing heavily and dropping her hands. “Fallen...for someone.”

Niles looked like a cat who’d swallowed a bird when she opened her eyes. She supposed Niles wasn’t unfamiliar with swallowing. But he definitely looked pleased with her confession and she could tell she wouldn’t be hearing this end any time soon. She quickly turned back to the sky as she felt him moving closer to her. “Oh, is that so? And here I was thinking you’d already fallen for the princess Hinoka. Did it really take you that long to realize?”

“No.” Of course not, Hinoka was wonderful and charming and her closest friend but, “That’s not who I meant.” She retorted. She looked to the sky, even as Niles placed his chin on her shoulder. She knew he did it to bug people. She just tilted her head away from him. “I already knew that about her but then I just…” She fell quiet.

She’d met Lady Say’ri. She’d met someone who helped her without reproach and was kind and charming and sweet and liked Setsuna and didn’t complain about Setsuna or talk about what she should change or do better, she liked Setsuna for Setsuna and while the archer owed her friend so much it didn’t stop the flutter in her chest or the desire to see the princess again and…

Niles blew into Setsuna’s ear. The sudden action made her stiffen, but he just laughed. “There you are. You disappeared again.” Niles finally settled into sitting next to her again, elbow propped on his own leg. He let Setsuna relax before he continued. “It sounds like you did cock it up, yeah.” Setsuna snorted. “...so, what’s your plan then?”

“...I don’t know.” Setsuna admitted. “...it doesn’t matter much does it?” Niles frowned curiously, but Setsuna just shrugged. “It would be a mistake after all. To go with someone like me.”

“...Huh. I like you better when you’re happy.” Most did. “You didn’t come to me for some peppy bull did you?”

Setsuna shook her head. “Of course not. But if we’re valued at the same amount, you should know what I think then, right?”

Niles stared at her. She began to wonder if she’d said the wrong thing. But then he reached over and placed a hand on her head, turning it so she looked up at the sky again. “Alright. Fine. Let’s think of it that way. Someone as low value as us.” He tapped his fingernails against her skull. “We don’t get to make the call. Let the people who actually do things in the world decide if we’re mistakes or not.”

It was grim. But there was a strange kind of comfort to the idea. Something to it that made sense. She hummed and Niles grunted and the hand slipped off her head as he laid back down. “Good. Glad that’s sorted out. Now quiet. Stars time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing can be made of Nothing - King Lear


	14. I had no Judgement when to her I swore

There was silence in the room as Lady Hinoka and Setsuna sat together. It was a quiet lull in what had turned into a busy week. Azama had been excused, but Lady Hinoka had requested Setsuna stay with her. Setsuna never minded. Lady Hinoka was her dearest friend after all.

The princess took great care in the upkeep of her naginata, making certain the weapon was up to par even in times of peace. Setsuna didn’t have much to do herself. She’d started their time together sitting quietly, but she’d grown antsy with the passing silence. She’d ended up pulling out her bow and fiddling with the string, retightening it and plucking it and retightening again.

“Setsuna.”

The archer’s head snapped up as her liege broke the silence. Lady Hinoka did not look at her. Her gaze remained firmly on her lance, but there was a frown on her face, and that put one on Setsuna’s face in return. “Yes my lady?”

Lady Hinoka didn’t answer right away. Her frown deepened as she scrubbed at the blade of her naginata. Setsuna didn’t push her. She waited, eyes drifting away from her liege to allow her the time to pull her words together. Lady Hinoka didn’t like it when she was pushed. So Setsuna would wait.

“...You’ve been acting strange lately.” Lady Hinoka muttered. She didn’t look at Setsuna, but it was clear between them what she was referring to. “Is something wrong?”

“Hmm?” Setsuna’s turned to look at her again, face calm even as her pulse rushed. “Why would something be wrong, my lady?”

Hinoka groaned loudly. Her naginata was place to the side as she rounded on her friend. “Because you’re being weird!” Hinoka didn’t give her a chance to argue, leaning into the archer’s space. Setsuna leaned back. “You’re always happy and that’s weird but that’s just you but now...it feels different. Like you’re forcing it. And I don’t know why but whatever it is I don’t like it.” Hinoka fell silent. Her eyes didn’t break contact even as Setsuna felt something climbing up her spine. “...Setsuna, you’re my friend. If something was wrong, you can share it with me. You know that, right?”

Setsuna blinked at her friend and stared. She stared longer than she intended. Stared longer than she should have as well. But with no words coming to either brain or mouth, she felt like she had little choice other than to stare. Hinoka looked determined at first, but she watched as slowly her friend’s confidence began to falter, and soon she scoffed and turned away. “You do so much for me is all...I feel like I barely do anything for you.”

“No.” Setsuna blurted out with all the weight of someone confessing a sin. “No, Hinoka, you’ve never been anything but wonderful to me.” Bow to the side, distance between them closed, Setsuna took hold of her friend’s hand and squeeze, reassuring and present. “You’ve always been there and wonderful and more than I’ve deserved.”

“But Setsuna, you’re obviously-”

“I fucked up.”

There’s silence after the words. Hinoka’s staring at her now with wide eyes. Setsuna can’t remember ever swearing around her. Setsuna can barely remember swearing, but there’s an anxiety bubbling in her stomach and panic swimming low through her blood and at the same time she’s just so tired. It’s all absurd and it’s not so surprising to her when she laughed, ducking her head.

“I did something dumb. And ruined something nice. And I want it unruined but I don’t know how or if I even should and I don’t-”

“Is this about Lady Say’ri?”

Setsuna’s head shot back up and Hinoka laughed, had the nerve to _laugh_. “You’re not subtle, Setsuna. I know you get lost in your head, but you really shouldn’t stare.”

There’s some warmth in her cheeks that Setsuna wanted gone. “I didn’t think-”

“I know.” The words were warm, not the usual condescension Setsuna’s come to expect, so she lets it go with only a small pout. “So what does it matter?”

Setsuna’s not sure what her friend means, only that her confusion is clear on her face, because Hinoka sighed good naturedly and shook her head. “So you made a mistake. People do that. Just fix it and get things back on track.”

“...I don’t know if it’s that easy…”

“Why not?” Hinoka shook off Setsuna’s hands only to take hold of her shoulders. “Listen. I don’t know why you would think it’s not worth fixing. But if you really do think she’s a “nice thing”, you shouldn’t be sitting around sulking when you could be fixing. You’re my friend, Setsuna, you deserve good things too.”

Her eyes felt warm now to match her face. It’s weird. Setsuna had to blink a few times and clear her throat before she could manage. “...Thank you.”

Hinoka smiled and things felt calm again. The usual kind of normal. Hinoka’s smile soon shifted to a smirk. “You know, it’s funny. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you have feelings for someone before.”

_Because up until know it had been you._

It’s true. It’s honest, and Hinoka wanted honest. But honest didn’t make it right, not so soon, so Setsuna just smiled, still so tired. “I’m very funny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no judgement when to her I swore - Midsummer Night's Dream


	15. The fault...is not in our Stars, but in Ourselves

It had been raining the night before. How fitting.

Lady Say’ri’s time to leave finally came, clearly later than the princess would’ve liked. She looked horrible Setsuna noted from her place behind Lady Hinoka. The woman still spoke to Lord Ryoma politely. The problem wasn’t there. But Setsuna couldn’t help but notice how the woman’s gaze never moved. Politely on Lord Ryoma, or down at the soil beneath them.

It looked very much like someone trying very hard to not look at something specific.

“You’re staring.” Azama muttered quietly. Lord Ryoma was smiling and bowing.

“So are you.” Setsuna answered as Lady Say’ri matched his bow.

“Now what do you think could possibly retain my attention long enough for that?” Azama asked as Lord Ryoma moved away, nodding at Lady Hinoka.

“How else would you know I was staring?” There was a flash across Lady Say’ri’s face as Lady Hinoka nodded to her brother.

“...Very fair point.”

The conversation fell pointless as the two moved forward to follow their liege. Trailing behind, always behind, but Setsuna couldn’t help but feeling like there was a lot of attention on her, even if no one was looking right at her. Lady Say’ri’s eyes stayed glued to Lady Hinoka. Someone was going to burn a hole into someone.

“I hope that your time in Hoshido has been enjoyable.” Hinoka began, bowing politely to the other royal who did the same.

“Your land contains many a wonder in it’s realm. Tis an honour to be granted the chance to walk among them.” Lady Say’ri replied politely. Her tone was level, calm, even with the clear discomfort that lined every inch of her body.

Lady Say’ri’s small entourage had already gone through the gate. Setsuna’s eyes left the royal to observe it, swirling and pulsing with energy. She didn’t understand gates. Azama didn’t either. She suspected no one did very much more than they liked to pretend they did.

They brought good things. They brought bad. She wondered if one always outweighed the other.

“It is best that I take this time now for our parting.” Setsuna’s head snapped back. Lady Say’ri’s hand rested on her sword, thumbing absently at the hilt. “I dare not again tempt fate and it’s willingness to allow travel.”

She said that, but still she hesitated, standing still even as Hinoka nodded and bid her safe travels, even as Hinoka turned and walked away, even as Azama followed after their liege with a knowing glance. She didn’t move and Setsuna found herself with little inclination to do so either.

Neither moved. They stood there, one staring and one avoiding, quiet as everyone moved to move on with their days. It felt like forever and yet still felt sudden when Lady Say’ri raised her head to look at the archer. “...It was one of my deepest pleasures to have met you, my lady. Farewell.”

And then she was moving. Moving, moving, and Lady Say’ri was gone through the gate. Setsuna...wasn’t sure what she felt. The air felt like it was gone, sucked away with the princess through the gate. She thought she could hear someone calling her but it sounded muffled. Far away. Unimportant.

She hadn’t said anything. She hadn’t managed to get a word out and she didn’t know why it suddenly felt so important but it did. It was important and she hadn’t said anything and she should’ve, why didn’t she, oh gods-

Setsuna took a step forward towards the gate. She didn’t remember doing it. It just happened. It happened and then the ground under her foot went missing, mud slipping away and someone calling her name and she was in the gate.

Setsuna had never taken to travelling through the gates that often. Not nearly as much as those who had kids during the war that needed to be stashed away. Gates were something she never got used to, cold and cool and pulsing with magic, enough that even she could feel it. She felt her heels over her head and upside and all around and nothing was right and

Her body crashed against the hard, solid ground. She groaned, but the sound was swallowed by the unmistakable sound of the gate closing behind her. Oh. Oh no.

“Setsuna?”

The archer raised her head from the ground. Lady Say’ri stood over her, looking just as confused as she did. Setsuna swallowed.

She’d messed up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fault...is not in our stars but in ourselves - Julius Caesar


	16. There is witchcraft in your lips

It was tense. Even for someone who played as oblivious as Setsuna did ,she could tell it was tense as Lady Say’ri fluttered around the room that was so close to being Hoshidan it was familiar but so different it was uncomfortable.

After everything she’d half expected to be left behind and made to figure out her way back. It wouldn’t be out of line. But after the shock had passed, Lady Say’ri had helped her to her feet and the two had shared an uncomfortable travel back to what Setsuna suspected was Lady Say’ri’s quarters.

“Here.” Setsuna blinked. A cup of tea was held for her to take. She did, slowly, letting the warmth spread through her fingers. Lady Say’ri nodded, but still did not look at her. “Tea is a great speciality in Chon’sin. I am sure that it will be to your enjoyment.”

“...Special-tea.” Setsuna mumbled quietly, but Lady Say’ri was already turning and moving away before she could hear it. Setsuna managed to only watch her for a moment before her gaze dropped to the warm cup of tea in her hands. She couldn’t place the smell. Not that Setsuna spent a lot of time sitting around and smelling tea. It just wasn’t something she recognized. She took a tentative sip.

She wondered if there was a word for being right at home and homesick at the same time.

“I must apologize again for this mishap. I may not be able to make gates appear as swiftly as your royals, but your swift return shall be the highest priority.” Lady Say’ri told her as she gathered some important looking things. Setsuna watched her silently as she hustled and fretted. “I am under the impression that you would like to be here as shortly as possible. I will look into arranging a living situation for you-”

“Do you not want me here?”

It wasn’t what Setsuna had meant to say. She noticed she did that a lot. In general, but around Lady Say’ri even more. Either way, it had an affect. The woman froze where she stood and slowly looked back to Setsuna. The archer herself was at a loss of what she could ever possibly follow that up with, so she just stared back. “...It is cruel of you to ask that, my lady.”

“Because of what I said?” Setsuna asked. Lady Say’ri didn’t need to respond to the question. It was obvious in the way her eyes flicked away, the drop in her shoulders.

“Perhaps I was too forward. It would not be the first time I was reprimanded for being quick to action. I had taken assumptions that were unbecoming of me, which lead to even less redeeming actions. There is no need for you to push yourself to pardon or speak of it-”

“But what if I wanted to?” Setsuna countered. Her hands ached for her grip around her tea.

“For what reason? You made your current sentiments clear with your response. I see little reason in dragging up-”

“Did you know I’m stupid?”

Lady Say’ri gaped at her. Setsuna could understand why. “I mean. I don’t think I am. But that’s probably because I’m me. But most people in Hoshido say I am. Not directly, but they do, so it’s just kind of a fact from the number of people. That’s how it works, right?”

Didn’t matter. Not relevant to here and now. Setsuna placed down her tea and took a breath. “But they think it a lot because I don’t...I’m not good at taking time and thinking. I don’t like thinking about me. Because I don’t like what I think about me sometimes, so it’s easier if I don’t and just do what I do because then people don’t expect things and it’s fine.”

“But it’s not fine.Because I didn’t think, you just posed a change and it was different and I didn’t think I just reacted like how I thought I was supposed to because if things changed you would expect things and then I’d just disappoint you. And I don’t...except I did and so much worse and I’m sorry I…”  
Say’ri’s hand cupped her cheek. Setsuna hadn’t noticed the woman approaching her. She hadn’t noticed the wet that she could know feel on her cheeks. She blinked and her vision cleared and it was Say’ri, all Say’ri, and instinct said to turn, to make a joke, to do something to be not this.

Setsuna took a deep breath. “I was stupid. I’m sorry.”

Say’ri exhaled. It was shaky as it grazed Setsuna’s face. Her eyes closed but when she opened them, Say’ri was still there, still real. Looking at her with a look that felt so full.

“...You ran.”

“I did.”

“I would not enjoy a repeat performance.”

“I can try.”

Say’ri frowned. Her gaze didn’t move away like before. Her eyes remained focused on Setsuna’s. She felt so close, but still so far. “...I love you, Setsuna.”

The instinctive panic was still there. The sense she was doing something different, the threat of failure. But it was different this time. Quiet, muted, a murmur rather than all consuming panic. She’d thought. She was sure then. And instinct aside, she still felt sure.

“I love you too Say’ri.”

The royal’s lips crashed into hers and Setsuna clung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is witchcraft in your lips - Henry V


	17. Let not Light see my Black and Deep Desires

The journey from the seat she had been guided to upon arrival to the bed was a short one.

Setsuna’s back hit the mattress as Lady Say’ri climbed on top of her. There was an excitement that bubbled inside of her at the sight, like she was younger and having her first time again.

(A sweet girl from the army who had been nice and Setsuna had liked but never anything serious. She’d left with the war, and it had never bothered Setsuna much.)

Their lips connected again and Setsuna’s eyes slipped close. She held Say’ri’s face close. The first time had ended so badly. Now she just wanted this again and again as often as she breathed.

But what she wants and what happens are different in life. After some time together, Say’ri pulled back and the woman hovered above her. It gave Setsuna a chance to catch her breath and admire the other woman, which she would feel a lot more comfortable doing if she didn’t look so hesitant above her, eyes flickering across Setsuna’s face.  
Setsuna frowned and Say’ri mimicked it. “What’s wrong?”

Say’ri stalled, clear on her face that she was searching for words. Setsuna thought she seemed reluctant to answer, in the same way Setsuna gets when she doesn’t want to ruin something by saying the wrong thing. It doesn’t do much to ease her impatience.

“...You are certain?” Say’ri answered finally, eyes seeking out Setsuna’s with a newfound confidence. Setsuna’s bangs still covered one of her eyes, and in the back of her mind she’s grateful for that one last shield. It doesn’t last long, because in the next moment Say’ri’s hand was softly brushing them away and for such a small gesture, Setsuna felt incredibly exposed.

“Did I do something to seem like I’m not?” It’s just as much a joke as it is an actual question, and Setsuna’s head tilted as she waited for her answer. She would’ve thought following along and being under Say’ri as she was was enough of a hint that yes, she did want this.

(Wanted far longer than she would ever probably admit to herself, let alone Say’ri, but that was a subject to work on later.)

“I do not wish to make you feel any sort of...obligation. Due to status or the state of things or-”  
Oh. Setsuna could’ve rolled her eyes.

“Say’ri.” The woman had been talking after Setsuna clued in, and there was an audible click as her mouth swung shut. Setsuna winced sympathetically and reached up. Her fingers ran the length of her jaw until Say’ri’s head dipped to press a kiss to her palm. “Say’ri. Can I tell you something?”

Say’ri looked back to her through half lidded eyes that made Setsuna’s heart jump to her throat. She swallowed around it, but Say’ri just nodded slow.”Anything and everything.” She answered with a voice so low it sent a shiver through the archer.

Setsuna let out a breath of a laugh and turned Say’ri’s face towards her. She guided her close, so close, until she could press their lips together again. “I want you. Completely.”

Say’ri was quiet. It was just a moment, a split second, and then she was laughing, head dipped to Setsuna’s neck. “Well then, I suppose you shall have me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let not Light see my Black and Deep Desires - Macbeth


End file.
